Yugi Mutou and the Sorcerer's Stone
by FireJewl
Summary: What will Harry and co do when they are forced into a Duel Monsters game? What will yugi and co do when forced to be a wizard and duel THAT way? What do you get when these things happen? THIS FIC! ((i know i know i suck at summaries))


Yugi and the Sorcerer's stone.  
OK this fic came spur-of-the-moment, and is VERY strange. Okie doke.   
I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! YOU CAN'T SUE ME :-P  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"You lose, little Yugi," Takeshi smirked. "And you know what that means, don't you?"  
Yugi looked nervously. "I do?" He didn't want to risk anything, for he knew Takeshi had strange magical powers that made Pegasus look like some corny magician who did cheap tricks. He knew that something bad was happen, but he had no idea HOW bad it would be....  
Takeshi wore a look of fake disappointment. "You don't?" he said and smirked again. "Well than I'll show you...." he said. He then held up his hand, and muttered a spell. It was a little rhyme that went like this, "In honor of this winning occasion, send this loser and his friends to a random location!"   
A thunder bolt hit, and Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami (Am I missing anyone?) were all transported.  
  
**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
"You lose, Potter," Draco said, as he flung Harry across the room for the final time. "You're a disgrace. You call your self a wizard? HA! A mud-blood would NEVER beat a pure-blood at dueling. You must have lucked out in your so-called "fights" with Voldemort."  
Harry stared at Malfoy, trying to think up a spell that would finish him. He couldn't, but even if he could, he couldn't move a muscle in his body.  
Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Wood, and Ginny all ran up to him. "Harry, are you ok?" Hermione called.  
"Oh no, someone's coming...." Ginny said, worried.  
And she was right, someone was coming. Soon enough, the doors to the library opened, and professor McGonagal stepped in. After looking around, she said, "What is the meaning of this?"  
Ginny sighed. "Oh thank goodness you came, Harry's hurt, and it's all Malfoy's fault!"  
McGonagal sighed as well. "Well, you all are out here after hours, so ten points from Griffindor. EACH." she said, and turned to Malfoy. "and for your foolishness, twenty points from slytherin."  
Malfoy looked at McGonagal. "But...that's not fair..." He whined.  
Professor McGonagal looked back. "Perhaps your right, I'm going to have to suspend you all." She said.  
She directed them all towards the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder, and told them to go in. They all followed her orders solemnly, and stood. She was about to say Diagon, when she noticed a domino on the ground. "Who left this Domino" she started, but stopped abruptly as she dropped the powder she held in her hand. Uh oh, this can't be good.... she thought, then went to tell Dumbledor.  
At that instant, ten people appeared in the library as the professor left.   
They all looked around. "W-where are we?" Tea pondered.  
"I have no idea," Yugi said. "It looks like a library."  
"It is a library, you moron," Kaiba said in his usual I'm-better-than-you tone.  
Instead of saying anything, Yami went over to a bookcase. He picked up a large book and read the title out loud. "Hogwarts, a history. Hmmmm....."  
**meanwhile, at the turtle game shop**  
That's strange, Grandpa thought. They should be back by now. Little did he know, that they wouldn't be back for a while...  
All of a sudden, Grandpa's fireplace lit up, and 8 people slid out of it. He looked at them with an expression of question.  
"Nice going, Potter." The one in a green robe said. "Now we're stuck here and it's all your fault."  
"My fault?!" One of the red robes said. He had jet black hair, rounded glasses, and a scar on his forehead. "How is it my fault? YOU challenged me to the duel after hours, Malfoy!"  
Well, at least they're duelists. Grandpa thought, but he was wrong again. "Can I help you with anything?" He offered.  
The newcomers were silent. A short girl with reddish hair, that seemed to be the youngest of the bunch, walked up to the counter. Looking down at the display case, she smiled. "Look at this one, Ron. It's pretty!" She said, pointing to a Lady of Faith card. The two that seemed to be twins stepped up to the counter as well. Pointing to the Just Deserts card, one of them said, "Hey, George, it looks like you!" The other one laughed, then pointed to a Cocoon of Evolution. "Yeah, well, this one looks like you."  
Then one of the people who had long brown hair asked Grandpa, "What are these cards for anyway?"  
"Oh geez," the one called Malfoy said. "Leave it to Granger to be the first to ask. Goody-two-shoes...they annoy me." He was OBVIOUSLY the enemy of the group.  
Oh boy.... Grandpa thought, and went to explain the game of Duel Monsters.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Well, you know the drill, ten reviews and I'll continue. sooooooooooooo REVIEW. Anywayz, if you think it deserves a better title then suggest one as well, its not that good. cya.  
~Julie **huggles Yami** 


End file.
